High School DxD Michi no atesaki
by igniz1
Summary: Gracias a la maldición lanzada por Loki una persona tendrá que sufrir ya que esto desata un nuevo aliado o enemigo ya que este busca venganza pero en el camino que encontraran Importante: La historia toma origen después de aver acabo la tercera temporada del anime. Crossover Personajes de la serie de naruto, inuyasha, bleach y sus poderes de estos de cada historia. lemon si est
1. Encuentro

Encuentro

En una isla escondida a los ojos de todos, incluyendo tanto a ángeles como demonios; ángeles caídos y dioses. En un castillo de imponente tamaño y muy dentro del mismo, se encontraba un joven dando los últimos detalles a su plan.

-¡Por fin! con esto podre tomar mi venganza, solo espera un poco más y estarás en mis manos Baraqiel- decia una voz desconocida.

Así la sombra de la venganza recaía sobre Baraqiel y sobre su hija Akeno, mientras el destino prepara un juego, donde unos tendrán felicidad, otros probarán el trago amargo del dolor y la pérdida de una persona importante.

~ En casa de Issei~

Había pasado una semana desde los incidentes del "auguro dimensional" entre Issei y Rías, el grupo de Vali había aparecido para hablar con Issei sobre la maldición de Loki, informando de que habría alguien más que sería afectado, sin embargo desconocían quien seria y debido a que el día estaba congelando, se despidieron prometiendo que ayudarían, ya que un mal presentimiento se sembró en todos.

~ Academia kuoh ~

El día había empezado tranquilo como cualquier otro, entre las escapadas del trio de pervertidos y las clases, todo parecía un día común y corriente hasta que llegó la hora donde los chicos dejaban sus fachadas de alumnos normales y comenzaban su labor de demonios, así transcurrieron las horas hasta que terminaron sus trabajos ya todos iban tranquilos a casa de Issei incluso Kiba, Gaspar y Azazel, este último dijo que los acompañaría para asegurarse de que llegaran con bien, pues tenía un mal presentimiento, nadie se opuso por la seriedad con la que hablo, lo cual era poco común tratándose de él.

~ Frente a la casa de Issei~

Al salir de la academia todos notaron el extraño ambiente, debido a que todo estaba en un extremo silencio, así avanzaron todo el recorrido hasta llegar a la casa de Issei, donde al estar frente a la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando algo que les dejo en shock.

Frente a ellos estada un joven de unos 18 años de tés canela, cabellera larga y negra, de ojos de igual color y de vestimenta negra y con su aparicionel ambiente rápidamente se tornó pesado por el silencio que se instaló en el lugar, se desato una guerra de miradas contra el desconocido, a la vez que en la mente de Issei y sus acompañantes se formaban un sinfín de preguntas, sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a romper tan incómodo silencio, como para por fin darles contestación a sus interrogantes.

\- Así que ¿estos son los miembros del clan Gremori? - Hablo al fin el desconocido con desden en su tono de voz.

-¿Quién eres?- pronuncio Rias salinedo del shock

-Quien soy no tiene importancia, lo que voy a hacer sí-dijo el desconocido con una media sonrisa

-Y ¿qué vienes a hacer?- Dijo dudoso Azazel sin quitar la vista del joven desconocido

\- Vengo a llevarme a la que llaman Akeno- dijo el joven de negro mientras sonreia

Esto los tomo por sorpresa dejándolos en shock, pues ella era la única a la que esperaban no le sucediera algo como eso - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se les comió la lengua el gato? -decía con burla y con una sonrisa ladina grabada en su rostro mostrando un por de colmillos

-Si esas son tus intenciones, no te lo permitirémos- dijo Issei para sacar a todos del shock

-Es lo que esperaba que me la pongan dificil- dijo el desconocido mientra asia una señal para que los ataquen.

Dicho esto y al instante se alzó una barrera mágica que permitía ver a Issei atacando al desconocido, el cual solo se tomó las molestias de parar el ataque con su dedo meñique con una máscara de suficiencia de poder.

-Y este es el famoso emperador dragon rojo- decia el joven con deseccion

-Y que pasa si es así pero toda via tengo un ash bajo la manga- pronuncio con mucha confianza el joven dragon

-Nada de eso solo que eres patético y débil- dijo el desconocido mientras por un segundo sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

Con esto el desconocido golpe la frente de issei con un dedo enviado lo asia el muro de la casa de al frente fue que todos iban atacarlo pero el ya no se encontraba en la entrada de la casa sino frente a issei.

-pense que serias un reto vaya me siento decepcionado- dijo intentando fingir tristeza en su voz el desconocido

-hora te mostraré mi auténtico poder- dijo Issei mientras se levantada

En eso una luz roja rodio a issei activando su balance breaker para disponerse atacar con todo lo que tenia.

-no de jare que pongas un solo dedo en alguno de ellos o los lastimes- rugio el dragon escarlata

-¡demuestramelo a ver si tus palabras son verdaded o una simple mentira dragon!- grito el desconocido mientras sus ojos se tornadan rojos con la pupila rasgada.

En eso issei se lazo al ataque pero al ver a su enemigo este llano estada al frente si no a su lado izquierdo del joven dragon intento parar pero de la misma manera solo usando un dedo quedo estampado en el piso dejando un pequeño cráter con su cuerpo para luego volverse a levantar y atacar cosa que no sirvió de mucho ya que fue enviado de otro golpe propinado con el dedo asia la segunda planta de su casa dejado un gran oyo por donde atravesó.

-!Como eso es todo¡ pese que eras algo mas fuerte- dijo el desconocido mientras se cruzada de brazos

-¡por favor detente no le agas mas daño!- gritaron casi todas las chicas

-Y quién me da a detener ustedes no me agas reír- habló con arrogancia

-Ellas no pero yo si por que yo comencé esta pelea o yo la terminaré - hablo el joven dragon con mucha confianza

En eso issei salto y callo en frente a su grupo mientras mirada al desconocido listo para atacar pero nada lo preparo para lo que venia y mas para los acompañadan ya que al observar el balance breaker de Issei este estada con varios dañas y roturas en varios sitios.

-Bien por lo que veo si que eres necio para caer y volver a levantarte es algo admirable tu determinacion- dijo el desconocido mientras daba unos aplausos

-Meda igual lo que piences de mi pero no tocaras a ninguno de mis amigos- pronuncia Issei listo para atacar

-jajajaja me caes bien dragon bueno ya que llegamos a este punto dejame darte dos premios- dijo con una media sonrisa el desconocido

-¿dos premio?- pregunto duboso Issei

-El premio es que me prente ante ti y tus compañeros mi nombre es Jonathan Archenty uno de los lords Cordinal de la tierra y amo y señor de la regien de Uroboros- pronuncio Jonathan mientras daba una pequeña reverencia

-¿Uroboros?- pregunto dubosa Rias

-Si Uroboros una region unica y maravillosa de infinita dellesa, bueno es hora de tu segundo premio- pronuncio mientras desaparecia

En ese instante Jonathan aparecio justo abajo de issei propinandole una patada que lo elevo unos cuantos metros en el cielo para luego desaparecer y reaparecer arrida de issei con una esfera celeste en la mano para momentos antes de acerla inpoctar contra el joven dragon pronunciar ¡Rasengan! en eso la esfera inpacto en issei se espandio tomando el tamaño del joven dragon que los arrastro hasta inpoctar en el suelo creando un gran crater y destrullendo por conpleto el balance breaker.

-bueno aqui acabo todo no creo que se levante desoues de eso- decia Jonathan para aparecer atras de Akeno que estada frente al crater.

-aun no acaba- susurro Akeno

Todos veian como Issei estada poniendoce de pie, pero nada los preparo para lo que sucederia ya que cuando el joven dragon iva a hablar un relampago la golpeo.

-Quedate en el suelo y no te levantes- hablo Akeno con un tono triste y apagodo

-A..A.Ake..no- pronuncio Issei para caer incomciente

-¿Vaya eso nunca me lo espere?- pregunto sorprendido- asi que decides venir con migo por voluntad-dijo Jonathan

-Si por que no queiro que los mastes a el ni a nadie-dijo Akeno mientra daba la vuelta para confrontar a su captor

Fue que en ese instante unos ojos rojos obcervaron a unos violetas como si cada uno excavara en lo mas profundo de cada uno cosa que solo duro una milecima de segundo ya que Akeno rompio el contacto visual para avanzar y quedar frente a Jonathan.

-Bien Akeno aunque nunca dije que lo mataria ya Issei-kun me caen bien- decia mientras extendia una mano en forma de invitacion-no te procupes nada malo te sucedera tienes mi palabra-

-Espero que tu palabra sea tan grande como tu poder Lord Jonthan- pronuncio Akeno mientras que forzada un sonrisa y tomada la mano de su captor

-A me olvidaba de algo- dijo mientras se fijaba en Rías -dile a al traidor de Baraqiel que lo espero en Uroboros y que este listo para morir- se despidió Jonathan.

En ese instante una portal se abrio atras de Jonathan que junto a Akeno avanzaron para adentrarce a un lugar que poeda que cambie el destino de mucha gente y la vida de muestros protagonistas que ahora mas que nunca tenian preguntas y avia algien que tenia las respuestas y ese algien era Baraqiel.


	2. Preguntas e incógnitas

Akeno junto Jonathan caminaban por un extraño pasillo oscuro en un incomodo silencio hasta que una luz los radio para luego aparece frente aun gran palacio.

-¿donde estamos?- preguntó Akeno al verse frente aun Castillo

-bienvenida al palacio del oeste y a la región de Uroboros- dijo el Lord

Akeno se disponía a hacer otra pregunta pero en un instante toda su fuerza y poder mágico fue drenado de golpe asiendo la caer sentada.

-¿q... que me pa.pasa?-logro pronunciar Akeno mientras mirando a Jonathan.

-¡Ups!-dijo el azabache mientras sonreia- perdona me olvide decirte que Uroboros es una región antimagia asi que todo tu poder o contratos magicos quedan anulados y todo tipo de cambio que aya sufrido tu cuerpo asi que has vuelto aser medio angel caido y humano- asi termino de explicar el Lord.

Con estas palabras Akeno estada completamente aturdida pero el agotamiento la venció y con esta se dejo vencer por el cansancio extremo que tenia cayendo inconsciente pero antes de que su cabeza impactara con el suelo Jonathan la detuvo y la llevo entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

Asi Jonathan llevada a Akeno entre sus brazos acercándose al imponente Castilla ya cuando estuvo frente a la entrada se detuvo para observar momentáneamente a dos importantes leones grabados en la puerta.

-Naruto, Sasuke - dijo con vos serena.

( aclaración naruto y sasuke son los de la pelea con kaguya asi que ya saben como son pero con pequeñas diferencias que aclarare mas adelante)

Con este simple llamado las puertas se abrieron mostrando a los llamados por el Lord.

-nos llamo Lord Jonathan- dijo Sasuke con vos fria pero alavés tranquila

-si a quien tenemos que golpear ya me aburría aqui deberás- hablo Naruto muy animada

-jaja no nada de eso Naruto solo quiero que me acompañen para dejar a mi invitada a una avitacion- hablo el azabache mientras sonreía y pasada alado de los jóvenes que estaban sorprendidos por quien iba llevando su Lord entre sus brazos - bueno andando chicos-

Así el grupo se adentra en el Palacio despues de que los nomdrados salieran de su trance y comensaran a seguir a Jonathan para poder acomodar a su visitante.

~frente de la casa de Issei~

Avian pasado apenas unos minutos desde la desaparición de Jonathan y Akeno ya que Azazel y Kiba avian sacado a issei del cráter y llevado a su cuarto para que Asia lo curarlo mientras Rías reconstruiá las zonas dañadas por la "pelea" por no decir humillación que recibió issei a monos del Lord ya que se perdía en los pensamientos del por qué Akeno.

-Rías, Issei ya está en su cama y Asia se encuentra con el cuando lo- hablo Azazel

-¿tu sabes si podemos vencerlo?-pregunto Rías con tristeza

-no me gusta ser el malo pero no -dijo molesto - pero para ser sincero el solo jugo con nosotros, ya que si realmente quisiera atacar nos hubiera matado a todas en un segundo y yo apino que la olvides - concluyó Azazel.

-¿me estas sugiriendo que abandone a Akeno?- pregunto la pelirroja para residir un asentamiento del ángel -! NO NI LO PIENSES ELLA ES MI AMIGA Y PARTE DE MI FAMILIA¡- grito Rías -asi que nihables y mejor busca a Baraqiel- sugirió

-bueno lo buscare pero esto me da mal presentimiento-hablo mientras se alejada de la casa de Issei.

~cuarto de Issei~

Asia se encontraba curando a Issei del gran daño que recibió en el estómago por el rasengan ya que el resto de heridos no eran grandes o peligrosos para el joven dragon y sanaron rápidamente gracias a la rubia pero estada la del estomago que sanada lentamente procurando la.

-Asia que sucede porque esa cara- pregunto Xenovia que dentro en la habitación

-no lo puedo curar la herida del estomago- hablo alarmando a los demas -es como si mi poder fuese rechazado

En ese momento el silencio se apoderó de la avitacion por la sorpresa e impotencia por no poder aser nada en eso cierta pelirroja entro.

-se puede saber por qué tan callados- pregunto Rías que dentro en la avitacion

-Asia no puede curar a Issei- hablo Kiba y dejando en shock a la pelirroja

-Asia es verdad- pregunto Rias solo para recibir un asentamiento con la cabeza de parte de la pequeña rubia -esto se esta poniendo feo cada momento- pronuncio en un murmuró Rias

Asi otra vez la avitacion se volvió a undir en el silencio mientras que Asia intentada curar a Issei.

~ Pasillos del palacio ~

Todos los sirvientes del palacio que observaban al Lord que llevaba a una chica en brazos.

-¿viste eso?-pregunto una sirvienta a otra -¡si parece que por tendremos señora muy pronto¡- hablanban muestras se alejaban.

Jonathan al oír eso solo agachó la cabeza mientras recibía unas miradas que decían que no estaría tranquilo durante un buen tiempo.

-así que invitada-san es tu prometida- dijo Naruto mientras aguantaba la risa

-no pese que serias de ese tipo de personas- apoyo Sasuke a naruto mientras sonreía

-! CALLESE PAR DE IDIOTA¡- grito Jonathan porque sabia que esos dos le arian la vida imposible.

Lo único que podía aser Jonathan era suspirar pesadamente mientras Naruto y Sasuke reian por la mala suerte de su Lord porque ahora tenían con que molestarlo por un buen tiempo.

(Salto en el tiempo)

Avian pasado 1 dia y medio desde Akeno llego al palacio ya que ha estado inconsciente por la pérdida de todos sus poderes.

Akeno yacía sentada en una cama observando la avitacion donde encontraba ya que no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida pero no se movía de la gran cama en la que se encontraba ya que varias preguntas estaban en su cabeza como ¿como llego a ese lugar? ¿será verdad que perdió sus poderes? y finalmente ¿es verdad que ya no pertenece a la familia Gremori?.

Akeno se encontraba en un lio emocional tantas cosas pasarán en poco tiempo que no sabia que aser y tan perdida es sus pensamientos que ella no se dio cuenta que el Lord del Oeste a vía entrado en su cuarto.

-parece que por fin as despertado- habló Jonathan sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos -parece que tu cuerpo ya se adapto-

-¿a que te refieres con que por fin despierto? y ¿ como enteraste a la avitacion? - pregunto Akeno

-con eso me refiero a que dormiste durante un día y medio- dijo - y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta por la puerta es lo mas avió ¡no!- concluyó el azabache

Akeno estaba en shock por la respuesta que le dio el lord, ya que no podía creer que estuvo un día y medio dormido.

-no debes sorprenderte desde que yo apareci frente a ti la lógica de todo lo que crees dejo de existir- dijo Jonathan mientras sonreía

-¿y que vas aser con migo?- volvió a preguntar la Akeno obtenido cómo respuesta un nada cosa que le tomo unos momentos asimilar - espero un momento como que nada- hablo sorprendida

-si a ti no te voy aser nada mi problema es con Baraqiel no con tigo- dijo el lord -y antes que me preguntes tu seras tratada como una invitada en mi palacio- sorprendiendo de nuevo a Akeno - bueno basta de sorpresas por el momento, Rin pasa- concluyó el lord.

Fue que Akeno puso atención a la puerta que se abrió que mostró a una chica de unos quince años vestida de maid, de cabello castaño hasta la cintura de ojos castaños y piel blanca pero lo que mas resaltada de todo eran las orejas y cola de gato.

\- me llamo mi lord- pregunto Rin

\- si Rin es para informarte que desde ahora seras la dama de compañía de Akeno- así la castaña iso una pequeña reverencia a la azabache - bien Rin has que muestra invitada tome un baño y le acompañas a que como algo luego la llevas a mi despacho-

Con estas indicaciones Jonathan desapareció con si nunca hubiera estado en la avitacion, dejando a las chicas solos.

~ Sala del clubdeocultismo ~

La sala estadan aparte de unos invitados sorpresa que eran el consejo estudiantil y el grupo de Vali que esperada la llegada de Baraqiel junto a muestros protagonistas.

Cosa que no tardo tanto por que Azazel dio aparición junto a Baraqiel y este se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente reunida.

\- parece que el tiempo de que muestras dudas sean resueltas a llegado - hablo Vali

\- con cuerdo contigo - esta ves fue la voz de Soňo la sonó en la habitación

\- puedo saber para que fui convocado aquí - pregunto Baraqiel

\- eso lo puedo responder yo con una pregunta Baraqiel - hablo Rias - ¿conoces a Jonathan Archenty? -

Y como si se tratase de un fantasma Baraqiel palideceo de golpe que incluso tubo que arrimarse a la pared para no caer cosa que todos los presentes en la sala lo notaron

\- ¿así que lo vieron? - pregunto Bataqiel

\- si y quiero que me digas quien es el o que es el - respondió Rias - por que dijo claramente que te prepares para tu muerte -

\- el es alguien que esta fuera de su alcance - dijo el angel caido - ¿puedes contarme los echos? -

En unos cuantos minutos Rias contó su pequeño encuentro y secuestro de Akeno a manos del lord, asiendo solo agachara la cabeza

\- ahora que te conté muestra situación quiero que tu me cuentes lo que sabes - hablo Rias

\- esto será difícil pero a la vez no creo que crean mi historia - dijo Baraqiel - si que are esto no quiero que nadie hable hasta que termine -

\- ya dinos de que se trata - respondió Issei que se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo

\- tranquilo joven - dijo el caído - antes quiero hacerles una pregunta -

\- ¿cual es la pregunta? Baraqiel-san - hablo Soňa

\- ¿han oído de los cuatro reyes de la existencia? - pregunto Baraqiel

En la habitación se quedo en silencio unos minutos mientras pensaban un respuesta pero al final de todo solo hubo una respuesta y fue un no de todos los presentes

~ Pasillos del palacio ~

Akeno y Rin se encontraban frente a la puerta del despacho del lord que tenia grabado en ella el rostro de un león de forma amenazante, fue que tomo valor y golpeó la puerta para luego de unos momentos recibir un pase para abrir la puerta y ver al lord sentado tras un escritorio.

\- veo que ya te encuentras mejor - hablo el Lord - así que tomen asiento- dijo para quitar la mirada de unos documentos que leía

\- antes de que hables Akeno se que tienes preguntas y sabes que yo tengo las respuestas- dijo el lord mientras se sentaba frente nombrada - y bien que quites saber -

\- mis preguntas son ¿ que eres? O ¿ quien eres ? Y ¿ que tengo que ver en todo esto? - hablo Akeno

-¿ quien soy? Eh - dijo Jonathan - soy Jonathan Archenty Pentadragon actual Lord Cardinal del Oeste , hijo de Alexander Archenty y de Lilit Pentadragon antiguos señores del oeste-

-y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta- hablo el Lord - es logo fuera de tu comprensión-

En ese momento las mirada del lord cambio de unos ojos negros a unos rojos con la pupila rasgada fue que ante Akeno el lord desapareció pero una imagen que la paralizó se alzó frente a ella.

Frente a Akeno se alzada un león gigante de color blanco con los mismos ojos rojos con pupila rasgada y con 13 colas que se se movían de un lado al otro.

\- ¿Que era eso?- se pregunto Akeno pero fue escuchada por el lord

\- ¿asi que lo viste? Eh- pregunto el lord - parece que tus poderes de miko están regresando y aun no es momento para responder eso-

\- esta bien y ¿responderlas mi ultima pregunta?- pregunto Akeno

\- para responder tu ultima pregunto tendré que contarte una historia estas dispuesta a oírla- pregunto el lord que recibió si de la chica - bien esto será algo largo y ¿algunas vez has oído al de los cuatro reyes de la existencia?.


	3. Los Cuatro de la Existencia y Las Respue

Los Cuatro de la Existencia y Las Respuestas

Narrador Jonathan/Baraquiel

Los cuatro reyes de la existencia son aquellos que fueron elegidos por dios para cuidar su ultima creación un paraíso único e inigualable donde todos los seres vivos estarían en armonía hay coexistirian humanos, demonios, angeles y todo tipo de criatura sobrenstural pero su sueño no se logro ya que se desató la guerra que acabo con su vida.

Pero siglos antes de aquel suceso fue que al crear estas tierras dividiendo las en los cuatro puntos cardinales así que tomo la decisión y comenzó a llevar a las criaturas sobrenaturales como primeros habitantes de estas tierras pero pronto se sembró el caos por las tierras que cada especie debía tener y dios al ver esto tomo una decisión y nombro a cuatro lideres que tomarían los cuatro puntos cardinales para guiar alas especies inu youkai (perro demoníaco o espectra) al este, los nekomata al norte, los kitsune al sur y por ultimo los Raion youkai (leon demoniaco) al oeste pero de todas las especies avia una una que sorprendió a todos los Raion youkai una especie que para los sobrenaturales eran una leyenda mítica.

Así los cuatro reyes nacieron y con los años la paz llego pero esto no duro ya un repentino ataque afecto a los cuatro puntos cardinales, un ataque causado por la mano derecha de dios el principado celestial Lucifer pero este no llego a mucho ya que fue parado por los 4 señores cardinales que lo hicieron retroceder para luego crear una barrera que no dejaba pasar a nadie mas que solo a dios y a los que ellos permitieran.

Dios sabia que Lucifer tramaba algo ya que pudo librarse del problema que les causo a los sobrenaturales, así que dios temiendo lo peor nombro a la tierra Uroboros y dia a los lords una parte de su poder y encomendales el cuidado de este reino escondido a los Ángeles, demonios y humanos pero antes de irse les informo a los lords que solo su descendencia o aquellos que ellos elijan podrán obtener el poder que les encomendó y el liderazgo sobre los puntos cardinales.

Tiempo después estalló la guerra entre el cielo y infierno donde Uroboros iva a intervenir pero dios nos pidio que no lo hagamos y con eso conllevó a su muerte desde entonces estas tierras están separadas del resto si el cuarto reino siguió escondido ante los ojos del cielo, infierno y el mundo mortal.

~Palacio del oeste/ despacho del lord~

-Esta es un pequeño resumen de la historia de Uroboros y la primera parte de esta historia- dijo el lord - alguna pregunta-

\- si tengo una- hablo Akeno - ¿quienes son los actuales señores cardinales?-

\- eso es fácil frente a ti esta uno- dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa - en el norte se encuentra Ylein Andia la diosa del fuego azul, al sur Adrián el poderoso kitsune o conocido como el kyubi Tsuruginoō (Rey de las Espadas).

-¿y quien gobierna el este? - pregunto Akeno

\- el este - respondió Jonathan - el es un caso especial fue elegido por el antiguo Lord como su sucesor al trono del este ya que este no tuvo descendencia, su nombres Yashamaru Taisho-

\- ¿y solo falta que respondas que tiene que ver el en todo esto?- hablo Akeno - que iso que me involucraran en esto-

~ Academia kuoh /Club de Ocultismo~

\- una pregunta Baraqiel - dijo Rias ganándose la atenciones del ángel caído - ¿ quienes son los Lords cardinales?-

\- ya conocen a uno pero no se hasta donde llega su poder actual mente- hablo Baraqiel - y tampoco se sobre los otros señores cardinales-

\- es quiere decir que sobre información estamos en cero- hablo Vali

\- esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas difícil - hablo Sōna - pero tienes mi apoyo en esto Rias-

\- y ahora solo falta que respondas - pregunte Azazel - ¿ que tienes que ver en esto y porque involucraron a tu hija?-

Narrador Jonathan/Baraquiel

Esto ocurrió ase trece años en las tierras del oeste todo era paz que duro siglos y siglos, fue que los señores del oeste en unos de sus paseos en los limites de sus tierras encontraron a un hombre en muy mal estado por varias heridas en su cuerpo.

El lord junto a su leidy lo llevaron al Palacio y pidieron a los médicos del castillo que curarán, pocos días después el hombre despertó desorientado pero después de una larga explicación comprendió su situación, pero este contó que tenia que regresar con su familia pero el lord no lo dejo por el estado de sus heridas.

En el tiempo en que el hombre se recuperada se iso amigo de los señores del oeste y esto le ofrecieron un puesto en sus filas pero el hombre no se decidía, el tiempo paso y el hombre se recupero y se marcho con su familia, pero las cosas no concluyeron hay con ayuda del lord el hombre visitada el palacio cada cierto tiempo.

Así pasaron cuatro años la amistad del hombre con los señores del oeste era tan grande, que el hombre presumía de su hija de ocho años pero el lord no se quedaba atrás presumiendo de su hijo y heredero de 9 años y así hablarán de temas triviales.

Fue una semana después de aquella conversación que la tragedia llego al oeste, ya que en aquella noche el pequeño heredero se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres pero lo que hallo le destrozo el corazón por que aquel hombre que era considerado parte de su familia, un tío para el pequeño avia asesinado a sus padres.

El pequeño en arrebato de ira ataco al hombre hiriendo lo en el pecho para luego rugir cosa que trajo la atención de varios guardias asiendo huir al hombre que se perdió en la espesura de los bosques para nunca mas volver.

~ Academia kuoh /Club de Ocultismo~

\- debo suponer que el hombre de la historia eres tu Baraqiel- pregunto Azazel

\- ¿como pudiste a ser algo así?- pregunto Rias

Pero Baraqiel no respondió solo se quedo callado oyendo cada pregunta que no respondió.

~Palacio del oeste/ despacho del lord~

Akeno solo pudo bajar la cabeza y respirar algo agitada por que se dio cuenta de quien hablada la historia y lo que iso aquel hombre.

\- Akeno esto es algo difícil de decir pero en algo estamos conectados - hablo Jonathan ganándose la atención de la azabache - tu madre murió el mismo día que mis padres y no solo eso muchas vidas se perdieron después de aquel incidente-

\- cuentame lo que sucedió por favor- hablo Akeno

-Te lo contare pero quiero que no te eches el peso de los pecados de tu padre- hablo Jonathan

Narrador Jonathan

Habían pasado tres días de la muerte de mis padres y su respectivos entierros, yo al ser muy joven para el puesto de lord mi tío tomo el puesto pero pensé que todo seguirá igual ya que a mi corta edad nunca vi sus ambiciones de poder.

Fue cuando diez años cuando se desató el caos mi tío junto a seis generales que lo apoyaban querían mi muerte para que el se proclame señor absoluto de las tierras, pero 6 generales fieles a la memoria de mis padres me rescataron y junto a la mitad del ejercito del oeste abandonamos las tierras.

En eso transcurrieron tres años en el destierro donde solo pude ver desde lejos el sufrimiento de mi pueblo, hasta que estuve listo ya que me sometía a un infernal entrenamiento.

Cuando regrese al oeste no fue para hablar con mi tío si no declare la guerra, luego de dos años de una guerra sin cuartel todo concluyo cuando mi espada atravesó el corazón de aquel tirano que fue mi ultimo familiar vivo.

Después de la guerra a mis oídos llegaron los horrores que iso aquel que una vez llame tío, fue que llame a todo el pueblo del oeste y les pedí perdón de rodillas en nombre de mi familia y por no poder llegar antes para ayudarlos, después de aquello a las pocas semanas levantamos el muro de los lamentos donde de grabo el nombre de cada hombre, mujer,niño y guerrero que perdieron sus vidas durante la guerra y la tiranía en estas tierras.

~Palacio del oeste/ despacho del lord~

\- desde que tomo en trono del oeste y e luchado por tres años parque este reino para que tenga su grandeza de nuevo - relato Jonathan

\- se que no es mi responsabilidad tu me lo dijiste- hablo Akeno - pero quiero ayudarte por que no soy como el y me duele saber lo que causo y quiero ayudar a las personas que sufrieron por su culpa-

Para Jonathan esto era algo en lo que no pensó la hija de el, le estaba pidiendo ser parte del oeste para expirar los pecados que no cometió, pero para el lord era algo que no podía desaprovechar.

\- bien acepto pero comenzarás desde hoy mismo- dijo el lord asiendo que los ojos de Akeno por la sorpresa - Naruto y Sasuke vengan -

En eso dos jóvenes entraron entraron en el despacho.

(Nota: aquí Naruto pertenece a la raza kitsune y kurama es su instino o parte animal o para simplificar como Sesshomaru y Yako y Sasuke es parte de las pocos clanes capaces de igualar en fuerza, habilidades y poderes a los seres sobrenaturames.)

Pero Akeno sintio un gran poder pero a la vez no tanto cono el del lord emitía, pero al igual que con el lord pudo ver dos figuras de gran tamaño un zorro de 9 colas y un tengu con armadura samurai al igual que con el lord pero estos dos pudo ver que estos combatían.

Para luego volver en si por que el lord estaba sonriendo a ver que ella pudo notar el poder de sus dos amigos y generales.

\- Akeno deja presentarte los - hablo el lord - el rubio con cara de idiota es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki mi mano derecha y mi primer general - en eso un hey se dijo el idio.. digo Naruto al ser insultado - y el emo antisocial es Sasuke Uchiha es mi mano izquierda y segundo general -

\- aquin le llamas emo, lindo gatito- dijo Sasuke

\- a quien llamas lindo gatito, emo-baka- respondio el lord mientras tenia una lucha de miradas con Sasuke

\- estudes dos calmense - hablo Naruto interviniendo entre los dos

\- no te metas zorro apestoso - dijeron al unísono Jonathan/ Sasuke

En eso los tres con comenzaron una lucha de insultos un tonto infantil provocando que Akeno tuviera una gota en la cabeza, y asi la pelea duro unos minutos has que un joven entre en el despacho.

Y se acercó a los tres y los golpeo en la cabeza, si parando la pelea.

\- pueden dejar de pelear, hay gente que quiere concentrarse y su escándalo no los deja - dijo el joven - ustedes son dos de los 4 mas poderosos del oeste compórtense como tales y usted es el lord no tenia por que seguirles el juego a estos dos tarados-

\- pero no tenias porque golpearme también Ichigo - se quejo el lord - bueno discutamos esto otro día, volvamos al tema principal - dijo para recuperar la seriedad - Naruto, Sasuke los mande a llamar para que en lo que quede del día para que le expliquen y entrenen en lo básico en pelea a Akeno -

\- ¿y se puede saber el porque? - pregunto Sasuke

\- ya que tengo demasiados documentos por revisar el dia de hoy- hablo Jonathan - pero desde mañana me are cargo personal mente de entrenarla -

\- ¿estas seguro de esto? - pregunto Ichigo

\- ¿cuantas veces me equivocado en algo? - pregunto Jonathan

\- muy pocas veces - respondió Naruto - bueno vamos Sasuke y Akeno siguenos-

\- tendré un ojo en la chica - dijo Ichigo

\- si lo ases, ten cuidado sus poderes de miko están regresando con fuerza - hablo el lord - y no bajes la guardia muy pronto despertara la habilidad de sentir todo tipo de energía de cualquier ser-

Con esas palabras el lord del oeste se quedo solo en su despacho, ya que sabia que con Akeno de su lado tendría la forma de atraer a Baraqiel y los amigos de ella y con eso algo de diversión al saber que ella ya no volverá con ellos.

Salto en el tiempo.

A pasado un mes desde que Akeno donde aprendía a controlar sus poderes que de su parte Ángel eran el rayo, la luz y los de miko ya que este tiempo paso al lado de Jonathan.

En este tiempo Akeno logro a ser amistad con varios sirvientes del palacio precentados por Rin y al igual que los cuatro mas poderosos del palacio que eran el lord y los tres generales que conoció pero en este momento Akeno y Rin junto a los tres generales estaban frente al lord.

\- ¿Akeno tengo en tendido que tu aun estas estudiando? - pregunto el lord que recibió un si de la chica - por lo tanto e decidido que yo, Rin y estos tres tarados iremos contigo a la Academia kuoh-

En el despacho del lord se apoderó el silencio durante unos momentos hasta que un QUEEEE se escucho en todo el palacio.


End file.
